


Visit From Grandpa.

by abcsupercorp



Series: sort of au [1]
Category: Krypton (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grandparents, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, grandpa el, grandpas little girl, just a sweet story., sweet reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Seg El lands on Earth somehow and learns his little girl is not so little anymore.





	Visit From Grandpa.

**Author's Note:**

> kara gets sent away when she was ten in this book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Seg talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

_ 15 years ago before the end of Krypton: _

_ "Kara, come here little one" Seg El said as he picked up Kara and let her sit on his knee, "you're going to be sent to Earth and you are going to protect Kal El" _

_ "yes grandfather, I know but.." Kara's eyes began to water, Seg El looked at his granddaughter. _

_ "but what, little one?" He asked. _

_ "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Seg wiped away her tears, and smiled. _

_ "you will someday, little one, I promise," He told her. _

_ "What if I'm not your little girl by then?" Kara asked. Seg placed a kiss on the top of her head. _

_ "That's never going to happen, you will always be my little girl" Seg promised, he stuck out his pinky which Kara wrapped her pinky around, "I promise" _

_ Kara hugged Seg and whispered, "I love you grandpa" _

_ Seg fought back tears, this was insane, sending his little girl away, but it had to be done. To keep her safe, to keep Kal safe. "I love you too little one" _

_ "Kara" Alura said as she stuck her head around the corner, "It's time to go darling" _

_"okay" Kara whispered, she hugged her grandpa once more. "I love you grandpa" _

_ "And I love you my little one," he said as he kissed her cheek and let the tears fall. Kara got off of her grandfather's lap and went to her mother. Taking her mother's hand, Seg El got up and grabbed a bear. He walked over and handed it to her, "keep this with you, my little one, and when you need a hug, this bear is me. I will always be with you" _

_ "Thanks grandpa" Kara said, Alura gave him a grateful smile and they walked away. _

  


Present time: 

While in the D.E.O, a portal opened and there stood a man. He was older but looked a lot like Kara. Their resemblance was uncanny. 

Kara first spoke, "who are you?" she asked.

"I bring no ill intent to harm you all. I am Seg El. From the house of El" he spoke.

Kara let out a soft gasp, she stepped closer, "grandpa?" she asked.

Seg El was in shock, who is this woman? this can't be his little girl, no his little girl was ten. "Kara? Is that my little girl? that tall beautiful woman?" 

_ 'Grandpa, it's me" _ Kara said in kryptonese. 

Seg El let tears fall as he walked over and embraced Kara in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3


End file.
